My Lotus Flower
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl ends up having a step-brother in japan since her dad remarried to a woman. Will she find out her step-brother is actually a demon? ?/oc Y/K K/oc and maybe a H/oc
1. Prologue

Here's my first story of Yu Yu Hakusho~ I wanted to try it out for the fun of it, and Kurama is super cool. I always wanted him as a big brother, anyways hope you enjoy this prologue, I do not own anything I just own my OC, and her father which you'll find out their names in the next chapter. Enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Prologue

...

You know, I never really knew what I would do with my life. I thought I would become a nurse or a lady working at the front desk of the store, but when I thought of those things, I was just a six-year-old girl. Not everyone really becomes what they dream of being. I'm one of those people.

I lost my best friend in the whole world. She was the one who always made me laugh and smile when I was mad, sad, or just plain grumpy. She took me to places to make me happy when I was down about something. Now I stay at home, watching rain from the window. I miss her. I hardly go out anymore. You could say I'm being selfish and feeling sorry for myself, but my best friend is my mom. I never want to replace her...ever.

It was fine that way until my dad met this lady named Shiori Minamino. I asked him why he wanted to be close to her. He said "I fell in love with her at first sight. Don't you dare give me that look, young lady! Someday it'll happen to you. Just you wait." Yeah, like that will ever happen. He knows I'm not happy with him seeing another woman...but if it makes him happy, I'll let it slide. I did tell him I would never call her "mom" ever! I'll call her by her name.

That isn't even the worst. The most stupidest thing Dad did...He proposed to her! Can you believe it?! What's worse is that Dad is moving us to Japan! I hate this! I read the book called "Cinderella," and when her dad remarried, the stepmother and stepsisters turned out to be real pain in the butt. I told Dad about it. He just rolled his eyes and smiled at me, telling me I was acting paranoid. Me, paranoid? Ha!

Now, I'm in the passenger seat of my dad's Mustang, watching him tell to the movers the address since they're following behind us. I snort. It's not ladylike, but oh well. I'm annoyed. Wouldn't you be?

Dad told me Shiori has an older boy named Shuichi. I hope he isn't some stuck up jerk. Please, God, let the guy be nice and like a gentleman? That's all I ask for...This better be worth it, and that Shiori chick better treat my daddy good. Otherwise, she'll have to answer to me. The one good thing that comes from this is that I always wanted to eat sushi. It'll pay off if it's really as good as some people say.

...

If you want to find out what happens on the first chapter review 'kay? and no long reviews, or flames please? the one who beta this story is my twin sis, thanks sis! Ciao~


	2. Fangirls are evil!

Here's chapter 1 of "My Lotus Flower"~ I would love to thank the people that reviewed or faved this story so far...and I love to thank my lovely twin sis for beta'ing this story for me. Love ya sis~ anyways I do not own anything I only own my OC's, you'll find out my main OC's name in this chapter, but I would like some help in coming up with a name for my oc's father? just PM or leave a review. Enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 1

...

I sit on my bed that the moving guys put in my new room, which is next door to Shiori's house...lovely. I eventually go from sitting to laying on my stomach, reading an interesting book. A demon and human fall in love, but the demon has enemies that use the human. In the end, the demon dies for the human he loves so deeply. It was a cute story. I'm taken away from the good book when Dad knocks on my open door. His hair is brown, and his eyes are green. He is wearing his uniform. He works for the police here. He asked for the transfer, and his boss was okay with it. Dad is a detective. He's good at his job, though, always figuring out murders and other things.

"Hey kiddo, got everything unpacked?"

I sit up, closing my book, but not before I mark my place and set it down on my bed. "Yep, what are we eating for dinner?"

"Your favorite, of course. Pizza!" I love Pizza, and Dad knows that we don't eat it everyday. Just some times. I'm not some pig! I just can never gain any pounds no matter how much I eat.

"Yesh! I love you Dad!" I stand up on my bed and jump in his arms. He didn't expect it, almost falling backwards, but he catches himself and chuckles.

"Now, now, you're not two years old, kiddo. I can't hold you like I always do." I land back on my feet again, giving him a pout. "Don't give me that look. You're fifteen years old. Act like it. Now, before I forget, tomorrow after school, Shiori and her son Shuichi will be having dinner with us, so be nice, all right?"

I grow annoyed, hearing she'd be here tomorrow, but I would deal with her for Dad. "Whatever. I'll be nice to her."

"That's my little angel." He starts to ruffle my light blue hair, making me pouty and embarrassed.

"Daaaddd!" I whine. "I'm not little anymore, so stop calling me that. And stop missing up my hair!" I give him a annoyed look, but he just chuckles.

"Anyway, here." He hands me a bag with stuff in it. "That's the school uniform. I had enough money to get you in the same school as Shuichi is. You have to get to know him more since he'll be your brother. He's a nice guy, so please be nice. No getting into trouble."

"I promise, Dad. No worries, I'll be super nice to Shuichi."

He gives me a look that says "Seriously?" "I don't think you should be super nice, hunny. It'll probably creep him out."

Well, there goes my fun. Darn. "Okay, not super nice. Just average nice. Now call in the pizza already! I want some pizza in my tummy."

...

I hate uniforms, especially the ones with short skirts. Seriously, I think the school people are perverts. I try to figure out how I should put my long, light blue hair in a ponytail. It makes my dad annoyed, saying I should just put it in a normal ponytail. He mumbled something about me being just like Mom. I grab my school bag, kiss my dad on the cheek, say bye, and walk outside of my new house into a new world. Dad did hand me the directions to the school, which I found out was called "Meiou High School".

I frown, looking at the piece of paper. I forgot...I have horrible sense of direction! Oh well, I'll just ask people around. Thankfully, I ask one person and find the school building. Thank god! I hate to get lost. That's embarrassing. The lady at the front office gives me another piece of paper, telling me all my teachers must sign it and hand it back to her. I also got a locker of course. I hate opening them. They don't like me! They fight back, and they even taunt me...So right now, I'm staring at my new locker, a stare down. I just hope it'll melt with my fiery glare.

I pull out the combination thing and start putting in my numbers. I pull on it and...It doesn't budge. I do it again, and it still doesn't open. My eye twitches. I'm so mad at it I give my locker a good kick. Bad move on my part. Right when I kick it, it flies open, hitting me straight on the nose. Hard. I curse, holding my face and feeling if I was bleeding, but thankfully, I wasn't bleeding. Damn locker.

"I will get you open, locker...one way or another!" I swear I will open a locker...

"Um, excuse me..." I stop what I'm saying to my locker to turn around and see a guy with red hair, with green eyes. Damn, I feel like a freak compared to him. I need to get contacts to hide my real freaky eye color.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you need help with your locker?" Wow, he's even nice, kind of like a gentleman.

"Yes! Please open my locker. It's been fighting me for like...2 minutes now. I don't want to be late for my first class here."

"I see. I would be happy to open it up for you." I hand him the paper that had my locker combination, and I'm so angry it opened up for him! I always get the evil locker that hates me "There you go. If you're new, let me introduce myself. Shuichi Minamino." He puts his hand out for me to shake, but I'm to shocked and surprised.

"You're Shuichi Minamino?!" I put my hands on my cheeks, pushing my cheeks to make me look like an idiot.

He chuckled, smiling. "Yes, what's your name?"

"...Wow, so my wish did come true!" He looks at me confused. "My name is Momoko Amagi. My dad is marrying your mom, Shiori. So we are like stepbrother and stepsister." I grab his hand in mine, shaking it with a bright smile.

He is surprised, but he smiles, shaking my hand back. He lets my hand go. "Shiori told me all about you and your dad. She told me she always wanted a daughter to gush over." Darn, guilt is pouring into my heart.

"Oh? Then I hope we all can get along at dinner tonight."

"Yes, oh that reminds me. May I see your schedule?"

I shrug and hand it to him, watching him look over it and hand it back to me with a small smile.

"It seems you only have one class with me, sadly, but if you want me to, I can show you to each of your classes."

Wow, my stepbrother actually wants to help me? I feel so happy. I already feel like he's my real brother! I give him a smile. "Sure, that will help me so much because I have horrible sense of direction. The last time I got lost was when I was three, and I was lost in a forest. It was not fun."

"The first class we both have together is this way."

I follow Shuichi, but when we pass girls, they give me those stares like they want to pounce on me and ripe me in pieces. I shiver just thinking about it, so I stay close to Shuichi, but not to close to make him feel uncomfortable.

...

Time flies by fast, so right now, lunch starts. I happily hum a song while walking to the cafeteria, hearing everyone talking happily. I get in line to get myself some food, but every time I try to grab something, some girls snatch it from my hand. What did I do? Soon, I just give up on eating anything and walk to a empty table, sit down and bang my head on it.

"...Ow..."

"Momoko? Is everything all right? I came over here and saw you bang your head on the table..." I lift my head to look at him, about to say something, but he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I touch my face, feeling something wet on my forehead.

"You're bleeding. Here." Before I can tell him I could go to the girl's bathroom, he starts dabbing at my forehead and wiping the blood that's rolling down my face off.

"Thanks, Shuichi. I didn't realize I hit my head so hard...Dad's so going to lecture me when I get home." Shuichi chuckles.

"I can see him doing that. Here, I have bandage with me." He puts a small bandage on my forehead. Now I'll probably look even weirder...

"Thanks again, Shuichi." I touch the bandage gently.

"It's no problem, Momoko. You're going to be my sister, and a brother's job is to look after his sisters." When he says that, I just want to cry and hug the guy. He's super nice, but all I can do is cry on the inside and bear it...

"You're so nice, Shuichi!" I start to sniff, actually crying now since his smile killed me.

"M-Momoko! I'm sorry. D-Did I say something wrong?" He comforts me, not even knowing I'm crying because I'm happy, overjoyed. I feel horrible about him and his Mother. I'm the horrible stepsister! Aw, I just made myself cry a little harder…

I feel a hand gently grab my upper arm and drag me outside of the school so know one would hear. I hiccup from crying, trying to sooth myself. It kind of works.

"What's wrong, Momoko? Did I say something wrong?" I wipe the tears away to look into his green eyes, seeing the worry in them.

"N-No! I just can't believe I'm going to be related to a nice guy. I don't deserve to have a super nice brother like you. Compared to you, I'm a horrible stepsister!"

I pout when he goes from confused to laughing at what I said. He stops laughing and apologizes to me.

"I'm sorry, Momoko. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at what I thought."

I blink, tilting my head sideways. "What you thought?"

"Yes, I was thinking of what type of person you were when Mother told me about you and your Father. I was hoping you weren't some fangirl, but now I know your not a fangirl, which I'm grateful for."

"Seriously? You're handsome, but I don't get crushes on my stepbrother. It's kinda gross in a way...no offense to you."

"None taken. Anyway, were you crying only because you think you don't deserve me as your brother and you're a horrible sister? How so, if I may ask."

I sigh. "I thought horrible things of you and your mother. I kinda thought your mother was taking my dad away from me...I'm such a bad person. You're really nice! I'm a horrible person!" I wave my arms around my head like an insane person.

My arms stop waving, Shuichi stopping them. He smiles gently down at me...Damn it, I'm still short. I stop at Shuichi's chest. Not cool. He lets my arms go, letting them fall back to my side.

"You're not a horrible sister, Momoko. It's normal to think bad about people at first, but you have to get to know them to know the truth."

"I'm sorry. I overreact sometimes." I feel stupid now and embarrassed.

After School

I walk home, happy that school is over today. All those girls were freaking me out with all those stares. What's their problem? I sigh, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear and thinking about tomorrow. I was happy to see Shuichi. He's such a wonderful, nice, sweet guy, and he's going to be my brother. That's some huge points there. I stop walking suddenly, looking across the street through the zooming cars to see a weird, dark figure staring at me, hands in his pockets. He's tall, but what freaks me out the most is when it smiles, showing fangs. I gulp and quickly run the rest way home. I can't tell anyone. I don't think Dad would believe me if I said some creepy guy with fangs was watching me. I guess I'll just have to keep it from Dad...for now.

...

It seem's Momoko is starting to like her new family, but will she figure out who was that weirdo smirking at her for? was it a new foe? and what does it want with Momoko? you'll just have to keep on reading~ and sorry about the shortness...(no offence, I'm short too 5'2 and I'm 22 xD) if you do not like why are you reading this story in the first place? so please don't leave a review when I'll just ignore it and I'll just keep working on this story no matter what! this story was inspired by a cool person, I read this person's Prologue and I was just inspired! so thankies~ (You know who you are ^-^) so the next chapter is up after this. Ciao~


	3. Enter Kasumi Haruno!

Here's chapter 2 of "My Lotus Flower" like always I do not own anything, but I do own Momoko, Kasumi or any other OC's you seen. So please enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 2

...

I lay my head on my arms on my desk in class, eyes closed. As you can tell, I didn't get much sleep at all. Since I saw that creepy guy with fangs, I keep seeing him coming after me. He came out of the shadows in my dream. He kept saying he's coming for me. What does he want me for? I'm just a normal teenage girl. I'm boring, and I'm not that pretty. I sigh softly. I sit up, covering my mouth to yawn, but I jump out of my seat to the floor...Yeah, my face saying "Hi" to the floor. Isn't that lovely? The reason? A girl with short black hair and a green ribbon on the side of her head. She even has freckles, making her look cute. Her eyes are butterscotch brown orbs.

"Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to startle you." She smiles sheepishly.

I get back in my seat "It's okay, just don't do that again. So what's your name? My name is Momoko Amagi, but you can call me Momo if you like."

"Sure! Momo is such a cute name." I sweatdrop at the girl. She was gushing over my nickname? Wow, she sure is something. "Oh, my name is Kasumi Haruno. So, I'm curious. All the girls are pretty angry with you being around their Shuichi...I heard yesterday and today when I went into the girl's bathroom stalls."

I sigh, annoyed with those stupid fangirls. Seriously, I'm not hitting on my soon to be brother.

"There's nothing going on between me and Shuichi, Kasumi. Shuichi's mom and my dad are getting married. Shuichi is my brother, so the girls shouldn't freak out over it...Stupid fangirls." Why must fangirls do this to me? What's wrong with them?

"Really? That's so cool to have Shuichi as a brother. Don't let those stupid fangirls bother you. Just ignore them! I usually do."

I smile at Kasumi. She's such a nice person. "Does this mean...we are friends?" I hope she says yes.

She blinks in surprise and smiles happily. "Sure! I never had any friends before. The fangirls always take them away. Just knowing you won't let them take you makes me so happy!" Yeah, I didn't know she was going to get all emotional on me. She hugs me tightly, probably not realizing until Shuichi's voice stops her.

"Kasumi, can you please let my sister go? I don't think she can breath in your hug."

She gasps, letting me go so I can breath again. I couldn't help but smile "Hi, Shuichi! I made a new friend."

I act like a little kid, but I heard him chuckle.

"I can see that. How are you, Kasumi?" She smiles back at him.

"I'm fine, Shuichi. Just happy Momo is my friend."

I look between Kasumi and Shuichi. I smirk, knowing something was up. I decide not to say anything to them. The first class starts, then second class, and so on until lunch comes. I groan softly, hearing my poor stomach growl, begging me to eat something. How can I? Those stupid fangirls keep grabbing everything I'm about to touch. Giving up again, I leave and get myself a soda from the hallway so those girl's couldn't snatch it from me. I sip it slowly and silently until Kasumi and Shuichi sit down. Kasumi sits on my left, and Shuichi sits on my right side.

"Did you already eat Momo? If so, wow, you eat fast girl." I smile awkwardly at her, laughing nervously and playing with the half-empty soda can.

"Y-Yeah, anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing much. School is boring as always." Kasumi shrugs her shoulders and starts to eat her lunch.

"Yeah...Oh, I want to ask you two if you want to hang out with me and my friends after school. I know Momoko and I have to go to her house for dinner tonight." He has friends outside of this school? That's good. Most of these people are mean...They keep taking my food away.

"Sure! I would love to meet your friends, Shuichi." I want to gush over them when they smile at each other, but I let it slide this time.

"What about you Momoko?" He looks at me with hope in his eyes.

"Sure, and please call me Momo. I just have to call Dad and let him know."

"Don't worry about that, Momo. I'll call my mother, and she'll tell your father."

"Wow, thanks Shuichi. You're so awsome!" I hug Shuichi, surprising both him and myself. I hear Kasumi aweing at us.

I let him go to drink the rest of my soda. "I'll see you after school, you two. I should go to my next class. Lunch is almost over. Ciao!" I throw away the soda can and walk to my next class.

...

Kasumi POV

I run through the hallways to the front doors, pushing the other students aside. I stop to catch my breath, looking around for Shuichi. I see him waiting at the bench, so I jog over to him.

"Kasumi, where's Momo?"

"Shu-Shuichi! It's Momo." Right when I get out that something was wrong with Momo, he goes into his brother protective mode.

"Where is she?" He stands up with worry in his eyes.

"On the roof, those stupid fangirls said really mean things to her."

He nods and runs back into the school building. I follow after him all the way to the roof. Shuichi opens the door, stepping out to find Momo against the edge, her knees against to her chest, face hidden behind them. I can hear she's crying. Shuichi gets on his knees in front of Momo's shaking form, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Momo..."

She lifts her head up, tears falling down her cheeks. It almost makes me want to cry with her.

"Sh-Shuichi..."

"Momo, whatever those fangirls said to you isn't true. They're just jealous of you because you can be near me. They don't know we are going to be related next month...Please don't cry."

Momoko POV

I can't believe those fangirls would say such things. No matter what I say, they don't believe me. I wasn't trying to get close to Shuichi. Well, yeah, I was, but not like that. I want to know my soon-to-be brother. How can people be so cruel? I wipe the tears away when Shuichi asks me not to cry. I stand up. Kasumi hugs me but not tightly. It's more like the friendly hug I need.

"Don't worry, Momo. If those stupid fangirls ever try anything again...tell me or Shuichi. We'll deal with them."

She pushes me gently away to arm's length. She smiles, which in turn makes me smile back. I nod.

"Let's go to the arcade. It'll make you feel better. Would your friends mind if we meet at the arcade?" Kasumi asks Shuichi, who nods.

"Yeah, I'll call them on the way there."

Kasumi and I play the dancing game together. We have a tie, but we keep going, getting lots of people cheering us on. When the song finally stops, we step off the platform, letting the other people use it.

"Let's go play some shooting games! I'll be the sniper while you use the shotgun, 'kay?" I nod, letting Kasumi use the sniper gun for the game.

So far, Kasumi has not once missed a shot. She always shoots the enemies in the head or the chest where the heart is. Me? I blow people's heads off, blood always getting on my screen, but it disappears in seconds. After that game, we go to play other games until Shuichi calls us over to a table of guys and two girls. One of them looks older than the others, so I'll call her a lady until I get their names.

"Kasumi, Momo, these are my friends, Yusuke Uramashi." A guy with a lot of gel in his hair calls out with a "Yo." "Kazuma Kuwabara" A goofy looking guy smiles all weird at me and Kasumi. "Shizuru Kuwabara, Kazuma's older sister, and this is Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet Shuichi's friends. I'm Momoko Amagi, but please call me Momo." I smile at them.

"And my name is, Kasumi Haruno at your service!" Kasumi does goofy salute, making everyone sweatdrop at how odd she is, but hey, Kasumi is a good person.

"...So, you two play any of the games?" Shuichi asks us.

"Yeah, actually. It was so much fun."

"Hell yeah! My favorite game is when I snipe those bastards down!"

Everyone but Yusuke sweatdrops. I step away to stand beside Shuichi.

"Damn, what number are you on that?"

"I'm number two. I just have to beat the number one person, and then I'm the master!"

Yusuke smirks. "Well then." He stands up, walking in front of Kasumi. "You're looking at the number one guy." He points his thumb to his chest.

"Bring it! I'm going to kick your ass to the ground!"

And there they go...Wow, Kasumi and Yusuke are like brother and sister. I sit down at the table beside Keiko, who smiles. She's really nice. Same with Shizuru. Shuichi's friends are so awesome. I can't wait until I tell Dad I made lots of friends. Though, I still wonder who that weird looking guy with fangs is? Maybe he's stalking me or something, waiting for the right moment to strike...It doesn't matter. I'll be ready because I can kick his butt. I'm not a good fighter, but I know some defensive moves. Hm. Maybe I should tell Shuichi when we walk to my house…

...

Oh, it seems Momoko, and Kasumi finally meet with Shuichi's friends~ I'll have the next chapter done next week, or sometime after Christmas...depends. Anyway's, Ciao!


	4. New Student

Angel: Howdy! sorry for the long wait, I have a new beta named Pandah Rhia, she actually did a cool and super awesome YYH story before, you should go read it if you have time, anyways I don't own anything but I do own my OC's. No flames or Criticism's allowed please, don't like, find another story. Enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 3

...

I was in my room after I got home. Shuichi went by his house next door to get his mother Shiori. Dad was cooking dinner. He isn't like other dads; he can cook while I can't. Sad, I know, but hey, he makes one mean curry! One time I asked him to make the topping spice hotter, and my mouth was on fire! I actually felt like I could breath fire like a dragon, but sadly it never happened. I don't know why I like spicy/hot foods. I was the same way when I was a baby. Mother once told me before her death that she was the same way, but she got over it when she turned five. I'm 17 now, so something's really odd about me, but I've always been weird so no wrong in the oddness, right?

"Momoko! Shiori and Shuichi are here! Come down and meet Shiori!"

"Okay Daddy!" "Okay Momo, you can do this. Walk down those stairs calmly and gracefully." I was trying to calm myself while I walked down the stairs until I tripped, landing on my back at the bottom. I stared up at my Dad, Shuichi, and a lady who was probabaly Shiori, all looking at me in surprise then worry.

"Oh dear! Are you alright, sweetie?"

Shiori helped me up on my feet which was nice of her. I smiled, saying, "Yeah, sorry to have scared you and Shuichi."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to seeing and hearing you fall down stairs." Dad put his hand on his forehead, sighing.

I sweat-drop at my him. "Sorry, Daddy! Stairs just hate me, that's all. Oh, how rude of me, my name is Momoko Amagi, your soon-to-be-daughter." I smiled brightly, hoping she'll like me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Momoko. I'm Shiori and I hope in the future we'll be great friends."

Right when those words left her lips, my world darkened, remembering my Mother. I snapped out of it, hearing my dad call my name.

"Y-yeah Dad?"

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I smiled nervously, waving my hands in front of me.

"I'm okay! I'm sorry to space out on you like that, Shiori, but I also hope we will become great friends. I'll be in my room, so tell me when dinner is finished, Daddy."

"All right, but why don't you show Shuichi your room? Shiori and I need to talk about the wedding next month."

I nodded. "Sure, come on, Shuichi."

I took Shuichi up stairs being careful where I step. I showed him my room which was average size. I showed him the best thing about my room - my balcony! I found it after I went to open my window last night. I'd stared at it for a minute, and then I screamed, which freaked my dad, who was just walking in the house from work, out. He thought I was being attacked, so he was pretty annoyed that my scream was about my balcony. I'd laughed and apologized to him.

"So like the view from my balcony?" I was standing beside Shuichi, who was leaning his hands on the railing, looking at the darkened town.

"Yeah, it's beautiful at night."

"Yeah, I was so shocked to see I have a balcony. I didn't notice until last night. Would you believe me if I told you I actually screamed out of surprise? Daddy was so grumpy. He thought I was being attacked or something."

Shuichi chuckled. "I believe you on that. You seem like a bright person that would cheer up her friends when they need it."

"Yep!" I smiled and clasped my hands behind my back watching, the night falling closer to darkness until I saw that creep.

"What?" I put my hands on the railing, leaning forward a little, eyes squinting to look clearer.

"Momo? Is something wrong?"

"There! That creep is watching us!" I pointed to where the weirdo guy with fangs was, but he was no longer there!

"I don't see anyone Momo..."

"...I think I'm going crazy!" I walked back inside my room, knowing Shuichi followed me. I closed and locked my balcony door. "I know I saw someone out there. I also saw him two days ago watching me." I put my fingers through my red hair, freaking out.

"Momo, it's okay. Why didn't you tell your father or me?" I looked at Shuichi, who was frowning with worry.

I look down, ashamed. "I thought Father would think I'm crazy, but I was going to tell you, but everyone walked us back home. I hate being a bother."

I was surprised when Shuichi put his hand on my head and gently ruffled my hair, giving me a gentle smile.

"You will never bother me, Momo. If you see that person again, I want you to call me right away. Actually, I want you to find a place with a lot of people around, and then call me."

I felt so happy when he said I wouldn't bother him.

Daddy called us, saying that dinner was finished. We walked down without me tripping this time. I was actually enjoying Shiori's smile and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to call her 'Mom.' She will never replace my real mom, but Shiori is such a nice lady, and I think my real mother wouldn't mind if I call another woman 'Mom.'

...

"Kanna!"

A young girl, with waist length purple hair appeared from the darkness, kneeling down at the man's feet.

"You called for me Master?"

"I want you to enter the human world. Disguise yourself as a human and enrol into Meiou High School. Become friends with a girl named Momoko Amagi. Make sure that Yoko Kurama and his friends do not sense your demonic power. They work for Keonma of the Spirit World. Now go Kanna, do not disappoint me like your brother did all those years ago."

Kanna clenched her fist against the floor. "Yes, Master Abaddon." She said through her teeth before disappearing into the darkness.

"Hm, Momoko Amagi… I will have you one way or another. I will rule all worlds and you'll be my queen. But first.. I'll just have to watch you suffer." Abaddon smirked showing fangs

...

I was closing the front door to see Shuichi doing the same thing. I jogged over to him. I had this weird dream of me being chased by some monsters that I think were called demons. I'd stopped at a cliff, waiting for the demons to attack me, but they didn't get a chance to because they got turned into demon popsicles. I'd found out who my savior was. It was some guy with light blue hair pulled back, but two turquoise pieces hung in front of his face. He'd had icy eyes that made my knees feel like jello. He'd been about to open his mouth to say something, but my alarm went off. I think that guy in my dreams was my soul mate or something, because Mother told me once when I was 3 years old that if I dream of a guy I've never met before that saves me or something, that the dream is telling me he was my true soul mate.

"Hi, Shuichi!"

"Morning, Momo. Did you sleep well?" He smiled kindly at me while we walked ahead to our school.

"I slept well. What about you, Shuichi?"

He chuckled softly, smiling still. "That's good to hear, Momo. I slept well also. Kasumi will meet us close by since she lives not too far from us. I hope you don't mind?"

I shrugged, smiling happily. "I don't mind at all Shuichi. So tell me… that weirdo watching me...?"

"Don't worry, just have your guard up at all times. I was thinking that us, Kasumi, and some of my friends should go visit an old friend at a temple."

I tilted my head sideways. "I don't mind meeting more of your friends Shuichi. Your friends must be really awesome to hang out with, always weird and crazy fun - my type of friends to hang out with - but I guess they have you to keep everyone sane." I giggled as he chuckled at what I'd said.

"Yes, actually, but I have to warn you. I have one friend named Hiei, and he's very... quiet and doesn't like to be bothered by almost everyone."

"Really? Okay, thanks for telling me that, Shuichi."

We walked until we saw Kasumi jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air like some crazy woman. Both me and Shuichi sweat-drop. I lean over to Shuichi and whispered, "It seems you'll have your hands full, Shuichi."

Shuichi look at me, confused at what I'd said, and was about to question it, but I quickly run passed him to Kasumi, who'd finally stopped jumping. "Hi, Kasumi! Did you sleep well?"

"Yep! I dreamed of unicorns jumping over a rainbow!" I sweat-dropped again.

"Y-you don't say?" My lips twitched into a smile.

"Hello, Kasumi."

"Hi, Shuichi! Let's go on to school while we talk," she said happily, walking between us. She grabbed our hands in hers, visibly surprising Shuichi, but I didn't mind much. She's my friend; it's a normal thing that friends do.

After we got to school, Shuichi and I said goodbye to Kasumi since she didn't have the same class as us. I brought out my notebook, writing down what my teacher said or put on the white board. After that, I went to my second class, and then I was in the third class. I saw Kasumi already sitting down at her desk. I walked over and chose a window seat next to her.

"Hi, Kasumi!"

Kasumi smiled. "Hi, Momo. Guess what I heard!"

"What did you hear?" I was curious now.

"I heard a new student is here! I also heard from some boys here that she has the last three classes with you. I hope she's a nice person."

"Oh wow, I'm excited to meet this new person!"

Until lunch came, I could hear my stomach growling. But how was I going to get food without Shuichi's fangirls messing with me?

"Hey, do you want to share with me?" I was surprised to see Kasumi holding up a light blue bento box, the color of which reminded me of the guy from my dream. "My big brother accidentally made two."

I shrugged. "Sure, I was going to make myself lunch before I came to school, but I forgot."

"Here, silly! Can't let you starve yourself to death." She handed me the box.

I sat it down in front of me after we found a table to sit at. I opened it to smell a wonderful aroma.

"Kasumi, it looks great!" I put some sushi in my mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. "Oh wow, people were right about sushi. Hey, where's Shuichi?"

"Oh, he said he had to call Yusuke and the others if it'd be alright to have me and you over at the temple."

"Oh, I had this dream about a guy. He saved me from these weird monsters called… demons? Anyway, he was about to say something when my alarm went off." I pouted as I spoke.

Kasumi giggled and hugged my side "That means he's your soul mate Momo! You have to find him and then he'll hold you in his arms and say those three words!"

I blushed at how Kasumi was gushing over my dream guy. "K-Kasumi!"

"Excuse me...?"

Both of us looked across the table to see a girl with waist-length purple hair. She was holding a tray of food.

"Oh hi... Are you the new student?"

She nodded, sitting down her tray. "May I sit with you?"

"I don't mind, What about you, Kasumi?" I felt Kasumi squeeze me slightly. I was confused by that, but she let go and smiled.

"Of course! We are waiting for our other friend to show up, though."

I had this bad feeling that Kasumi didn't like the new girl, but why? That look in her butterscotch eyes was scary; I'd never seen Kasumi glare before. It was surprising, but I did my best to ignore it. It was probably My Lotus Flower: Chapter 3

...

I was in my room after I got home. Shuichi went by his house next door to get his mother Shiori. Dad was cooking dinner. He isn't like other dads; he can cook while I can't. Sad, I know, but hey, he makes one mean curry! One time I asked him to make the topping spice hotter, and my mouth was on fire! I actually felt like I could breath fire like a dragon, but sadly it never happened. I don't know why I like spicy/hot foods. I was the same way when I was a baby. Mother once told me before her death that she was the same way, but she got over it when she turned five. I'm 17 now, so something's really odd about me, but I've always been weird so no wrong in the oddness, right?

"Momoko! Shiori and Shuichi are here! Come down and meet Shiori!"

"Okay Daddy!" "Okay Momo, you can do this. Walk down those stairs calmly and gracefully." I was trying to calm myself while I walked down the stairs until I tripped, landing on my back at the bottom. I stared up at my Dad, Shuichi, and a lady who was probabaly Shiori, all looking at me in surprise then worry.

"Oh dear! Are you alright, sweetie?"

Shiori helped me up on my feet which was nice of her. I smiled, saying, "Yeah, sorry to have scared you and Shuichi."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to seeing and hearing you fall down stairs." Dad put his hand on his forehead, sighing.

I sweat-drop at my him. "Sorry, Daddy! Stairs just hate me, that's all. Oh, how rude of me, my name is Momoko Amagi, your soon-to-be-daughter." I smiled brightly, hoping she'll like me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Momoko. I'm Shiori and I hope in the future we'll be great friends."

Right when those words left her lips, my world darkened, remembering my Mother. I snapped out of it, hearing my dad call my name.

"Y-yeah Dad?"

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I smiled nervously, waving my hands in front of me.

"I'm okay! I'm sorry to space out on you like that, Shiori, but I also hope we will become great friends. I'll be in my room, so tell me when dinner is finished, Daddy."

"All right, but why don't you show Shuichi your room? Shiori and I need to talk about the wedding next month."

I nodded. "Sure, come on, Shuichi."

I took Shuichi up stairs being careful where I step. I showed him my room which was average size. I showed him the best thing about my room - my balcony! I found it after I went to open my window last night. I'd stared at it for a minute, and then I screamed, which freaked my dad, who was just walking in the house from work, out. He thought I was being attacked, so he was pretty annoyed that my scream was about my balcony. I'd laughed and apologized to him.

"So like the view from my balcony?" I was standing beside Shuichi, who was leaning his hands on the railing, looking at the darkened town.

"Yeah, it's beautiful at night."

"Yeah, I was so shocked to see I have a balcony. I didn't notice until last night. Would you believe me if I told you I actually screamed out of surprise? Daddy was so grumpy. He thought I was being attacked or something."

Shuichi chuckled. "I believe you on that. You seem like a bright person that would cheer up her friends when they need it."

"Yep!" I smiled and clasped my hands behind my back watching, the night falling closer to darkness until I saw that creep.

"What?" I put my hands on the railing, leaning forward a little, eyes squinting to look clearer.

"Momo? Is something wrong?"

"There! That creep is watching us!" I pointed to where the weirdo guy with fangs was, but he was no longer there!

"I don't see anyone Momo..."

"...I think I'm going crazy!" I walked back inside my room, knowing Shuichi followed me. I closed and locked my balcony door. "I know I saw someone out there. I also saw him two days ago watching me." I put my fingers through my red hair, freaking out.

"Momo, it's okay. Why didn't you tell your father or me?" I looked at Shuichi, who was frowning with worry.

I look down, ashamed. "I thought Father would think I'm crazy, but I was going to tell you, but everyone walked us back home. I hate being a bother."

I was surprised when Shuichi put his hand on my head and gently ruffled my hair, giving me a gentle smile.

"You will never bother me, Momo. If you see that person again, I want you to call me right away. Actually, I want you to find a place with a lot of people around, and then call me."

I felt so happy when he said I wouldn't bother him.

Daddy called us, saying that dinner was finished. We walked down without me tripping this time. I was actually enjoying Shiori's smile and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to call her 'Mom.' She will never replace my real mom, but Shiori is such a nice lady, and I think my real mother wouldn't mind if I call another woman 'Mom.'

...

"Kanna!"

A young girl, with waist length purple hair appeared from the darkness, kneeling down at the man's feet.

"You called for me Master?"

"I want you to enter the human world. Disguise yourself as a human and enrol into Meiou High School. Become friends with a girl named Momoko Amagi. Make sure that Yoko Kurama and his friends do not sense your demonic power. They work for Keonma of the Spirit World. Now go Kanna, do not disappoint me like your brother did all those years ago."

Kanna clenched her fist against the floor. "Yes, Master Abaddon." She said through her teeth before disappearing into the darkness.

"Hm, Momoko Amagi… I will have you one way or another. I will rule all worlds and you'll be my queen. But first.. I'll just have to watch you suffer." Abaddon smirked showing fangs

...

I was closing the front door to see Shuichi doing the same thing. I jogged over to him. I had this weird dream of me being chased by some monsters that I think were called demons. I'd stopped at a cliff, waiting for the demons to attack me, but they didn't get a chance to because they got turned into demon popsicles. I'd found out who my savior was. It was some guy with light blue hair pulled back, but two turquoise pieces hung in front of his face. He'd had icy eyes that made my knees feel like jello. He'd been about to open his mouth to say something, but my alarm went off. I think that guy in my dreams was my soul mate or something, because Mother told me once when I was 3 years old that if I dream of a guy I've never met before that saves me or something, that the dream is telling me he was my true soul mate.

"Hi, Shuichi!"

"Morning, Momo. Did you sleep well?" He smiled kindly at me while we walked ahead to our school.

"I slept well. What about you, Shuichi?"

He chuckled softly, smiling still. "That's good to hear, Momo. I slept well also. Kasumi will meet us close by since she lives not too far from us. I hope you don't mind?"

I shrugged, smiling happily. "I don't mind at all Shuichi. So tell me… that weirdo watching me...?"

"Don't worry, just have your guard up at all times. I was thinking that us, Kasumi, and some of my friends should go visit an old friend at a temple."

I tilted my head sideways. "I don't mind meeting more of your friends Shuichi. Your friends must be really awesome to hang out with, always weird and crazy fun - my type of friends to hang out with - but I guess they have you to keep everyone sane." I giggled as he chuckled at what I'd said.

"Yes, actually, but I have to warn you. I have one friend named Hiei, and he's very... quiet and doesn't like to be bothered by almost everyone."

"Really? Okay, thanks for telling me that, Shuichi."

We walked until we saw Kasumi jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air like some crazy woman. Both me and Shuichi sweat-drop. I lean over to Shuichi and whispered, "It seems you'll have your hands full, Shuichi."

Shuichi look at me, confused at what I'd said, and was about to question it, but I quickly run passed him to Kasumi, who'd finally stopped jumping. "Hi, Kasumi! Did you sleep well?"

"Yep! I dreamed of unicorns jumping over a rainbow!" I sweat-dropped again.

"Y-you don't say?" My lips twitched into a smile.

"Hello, Kasumi."

"Hi, Shuichi! Let's go on to school while we talk," she said happily, walking between us. She grabbed our hands in hers, visibly surprising Shuichi, but I didn't mind much. She's my friend; it's a normal thing that friends do.

After we got to school, Shuichi and I said goodbye to Kasumi since she didn't have the same class as us. I brought out my notebook, writing down what my teacher said or put on the white board. After that, I went to my second class, and then I was in the third class. I saw Kasumi already sitting down at her desk. I walked over and chose a window seat next to her.

"Hi, Kasumi!"

Kasumi smiled. "Hi, Momo. Guess what I heard!"

"What did you hear?" I was curious now.

"I heard a new student is here! I also heard from some boys here that she has the last three classes with you. I hope she's a nice person."

"Oh wow, I'm excited to meet this new person!"

Until lunch came, I could hear my stomach growling. But how was I going to get food without Shuichi's fangirls messing with me?

"Hey, do you want to share with me?" I was surprised to see Kasumi holding up a light blue bento box, the color of which reminded me of the guy from my dream. "My big brother accidentally made two."

I shrugged. "Sure, I was going to make myself lunch before I came to school, but I forgot."

"Here, silly! Can't let you starve yourself to death." She handed me the box.

I sat it down in front of me after we found a table to sit at. I opened it to smell a wonderful aroma.

"Kasumi, it looks great!" I put some sushi in my mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. "Oh wow, people were right about sushi. Hey, where's Shuichi?"

"Oh, he said he had to call Yusuke and the others if it'd be alright to have me and you over at the temple."

"Oh, I had this dream about a guy. He saved me from these weird monsters called… demons? Anyway, he was about to say something when my alarm went off." I pouted as I spoke.

Kasumi giggled and hugged my side "That means he's your soul mate Momo! You have to find him and then he'll hold you in his arms and say those three words!"

I blushed at how Kasumi was gushing over my dream guy. "K-Kasumi!"

"Excuse me...?"

Both of us looked across the table to see a girl with waist-length purple hair. She was holding a tray of food.

"Oh hi... Are you the new student?"

She nodded, sitting down her tray. "May I sit with you?"

"I don't mind, What about you, Kasumi?" I felt Kasumi squeeze me slightly. I was confused by that, but she let go and smiled.

"Of course! We are waiting for our other friend to show up, though."

I had this bad feeling that Kasumi didn't like the new girl, but why? That look in her butterscotch eyes was scary; I'd never seen Kasumi glare before. It was surprising, but I did my best to ignore it. It was probably nothing, right?

...

Angel: It seems Kasumi doesn't trust 'Misa' all the way, anyways I'll have the next chapter up right after this is up. Ciao~


	5. First Attack

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 4

...

Kanna POV

That girl is so easy to be friendly with, but that other girl, Kasumi, is going to be tough. The look she gave me makes it seem like she knows I'm not human. Momoko was a fool to be friends with me; she'll have it coming when Master gives me the order to grab her for him.

"Misa? Hello, Earth to Misa!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Momoko. I was annoyed by her for that, but I forced a smile.

"Yes, Momoko?"

"Misa, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Momo. We are friends now, 'kay?"

I was startled when she said that; how stupid! Me? Be friends with a human? I can't wait until the day when I get to introduce her to my real self.

"Of course... Momo," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. Mr. Martin wanted me to stay behind for a while."

So that's Yoko Kurama in a human body. How pathetic. He gives demons a bad name.

"It's okay Shuichi. Oh! This is our new friend Misa Suzuki. Misa, this is my soon-to-be brother, Shuichi."

"It's nice to meet Momo's brother," I said nicely.

So Momo will soon be Shuichi's sister This is going to be fun. I think I'll have a little fun after school. I'll send my demons after her to see if Yoko really has gone soft. The bell soon rang, telling everyone lunch was over. I went to my stupid human class with Momo.

Momoko POV

I sighed in relief when school for today was over. I was excited to see Keiko and the others. Kasumi thought it was cute to see me excited. Shuichi got us a bus ticket since the temple was far away. We got off the bus and walked again. We were almost here when something slammed into me and gripped the back of my uniform, lifting up in the air. I screamed and dropped my school bag.

"Momo!"

"Ahh! Get me down from here! I hate heights!" I waved my arms, freaking out.

"Stop moving, you stupid girl, or I'll drop you," the guy threatened. I gulped and stopped moving.

"Kasumi! Go the the temple and tell Yusuke and the others that Momo is in trouble!" I heard Shuichi yell to Kasumi.

What shocked me most was when I saw Shuichi reach into his hair and bring out a rose.

"Rose Whip!"

"Ha! That won't reach me, fox."

"Well I can reach you! Spirit Gun!" I gasped when the guy moved to the side to dodge a blue thing passing us.

"Yusuke! You must be careful; he's holding Momo." I sweat-dropped as Shuichi scolded Yusuke.

"Oops, sorry, Momo! I was too excited to kick some demon ass."

Demon? My eyes widen. The guy holding me up in the air is a demon?

I struggled and started to try to kick the demon behind me. Worst idea ever! I actually kicked the demon, making his grip on the back of my uniform loosen, and then I was falling. I screamed, waving my arms like

a crazy woman. I didn't want to die! I hadn't had a chance to meet my dream guy yet!

I was surprised when I was caught. I gasped, realizing the wind was keeping me in the air. It slowly put me on my feet.

"That was a close one, lass. If I hadn't been here, you would be like a human pancake." I sweat-dropped at the guy. He sounded like a Irish person, except he had a small horn on his forehead, pointy ears, and fangs that showed when he smiled.

Was he a demon? Holy crap! I fainted after that thought.

...

I groaned, opening my eyes to see I was laying down on a bed. I looked around the room as I sat up. My eyes snapped to the door as it opened. Kasumi walked in with a tray of food. I thanked her and ate when she put the tray on my lap.

"Wow, this is so good! Who made it?" I ate the last bite and sat the empty tray aside to talk to her.

"Yukina did. She lives here with Genkai. Anyway, how are you doing? I can't believe you fainted, but I can't blame you. An Irish demon must be surprising to see." I look at her, dumbfounded

"Did you say Irish demon?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course! I was surprised and shocked myself, but I got over it. Don't worry the demons here with us are friendly ones except for Hiei, He's a little grumpy today."

"Oh, what was that Irish demon's name?"

She giggled. "He's such a funny one. His name is Jin. He controls the wind. But that reminds me! Shuichi is really worried about you."

"O-oh, I should get out there and tell him I'm fine. He doesn't need to worry about me."

"He has to, silly! You're going to be his sister next month!"

Oops, I'm not used to anyone but my dad worrying about me. "Okay, I still want to get out of this room."

I got up and walked out to the living room to see Shuichi and his friends. He was the first to notice me. He stood and walked over to me with worry in his eyes.

"Momo! You should be resting still." I was happy to know he actually worried about me, but I was fine.

"Don't worry, Shuichi. I didn't get hurt or anything. I'm a little surprised finding out demon's are real, and-" I kept rambling on until Kasumi

tackled me to the floor "Why did you do that for?" I lifted my head up to see Kasumi's smiling face.

"To make you stop rambling. Duh!"

I couldn't believe it. My eye started to twitch. "Kasumi, get off of me!" I pushed her off of me. Shuichi wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me back from clawing her eyes out.

"Momo, you should relax. Kasumi is just trying to silence you in her own way."

"Yeah, you really need to calm down.. Hey! Give me back my pen, Urameshi!"

I stopped struggling against Shuichi when I heard Kazuma tell me to calm down. My bangs covered my eyes. "You want me to calm down Kazuma?" I asked in a dark voice. It seemed to surprise everyone but the old woman and the guy leaning against the wall.

"Y-yeah?"

Next thing everyone knew, I was out of Shuichi's hold and on Kazuma. I grabbed the front of his head and began to bang his head against the floor.

"I'll show you how calm I can be! How fucking calm is this, Kazuma?" I stopped to take a breather, got up, and stepped over the unconscious male. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

I opened the sliding door and stepped outside, making sure to close the door. I couldn't believe I'd acted that way in front of everyone, especially Shuichi. I hoped he wouldn't think I was a crazy girl.

I sat down on the last step and stared into the nearby forest. I wondered about the fanged guy that kept stalking me, but just the thought of him gave me a bad vibe. The sliding door opened and Shuichi stepped out. He sat down next to me, but everything was silent until he spoke.

"I know it's scary to find out about demons this way. I was really hoping you wouldn't get into our mess."

"Are you a demon, too?" I looked at him as I bluntly said those words. I'd caught him by surprise.

"If I told you I was, would you be scared or hate me for keeping it a secret?"

That was a really good question actually. I was scared of having a brother who was secretly a demon, but Shuichi would always be Shuichi to me either way.

"I would say that I don't care if your a demon or half or whatever! You're still going to be my brother. You're going to be stuck with the crazy girl one way or the other," I said jokingly, nudging Shuichi with my elbow.

He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to deal with that then."

I gave a fake gasp and looked hurt. "How dare you!" I giggled and hugging Shuichi sideways "Thank you for still wanting to be my brother even after what I did to poor Kazuma. How is he?"

"I think he'll be out cold for the whole day. I was actually shocked to see you attack Kuwabara like that. Hiei, though, was very amused by what you did to him."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously? So I guess Hiei doesn't like Kazuma very much?"

"No, he doesn't like Yukina and Kurawbara together."

I tilted my head at that . "Why would Hiei be upset for Kazuma being with Yukina?" Shuichi look slightly nervous. He quickly smiled like he was trying to cover up something.

"Nothing, nothing. We should go on inside. I'd hate to see you catch a cold."

"Yeah, true." He may have changed the subject, but I wouldn't stop trying to figure out why Hiei was upset.

I ended up meeting Yukina who was super nice. She even let me help her cook until I accidently cut my finger while chopping some onions. I was surprised when Yukina healed the cut. I was so awed that I hugged her!

I'm happy to have wonderful friends like these guys. Jin was a fun demon to talk to. He sometimes talked fast, but he's trying to talk at a more humanly pace so we can understand. Jin also told me that one of his teammates would be coming to visit tomorrow from Makai, the demon world. I was excited, so I told him I'd come over to meet this teammate of his. I just hope I won't get attacked anymore by demons.

...


	6. Poison

Angel: Howdy! here's the 5th chapter people~ and I would love to thank my beta Pandah Rhia, your the best~ thanks so much. read her stories too if you all have a chance there so awesome! anyways, I do not own anything but I do own my OC's and the made up plot. No flames or criticism allowed, if you don't like? tough find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 5

...

Momoko POV

I was in my room working on my homework when my dad knocked on my door. He opened it, and I turned in my chair to face him. He was smiling.

"Sweetheart, there's a girl at the front door asking for you."

"Oh? Okay." I stood up and walked down stairs with dad behind me. He went into the living room to watch his show.

Who I saw was a surprise. I let her in and closed the door, telling Dad my friend was staying for the night. He agreed to it, so I led her up to my room.

"What's up, Misa?"

"Oh nothing. I saw you walking home so I tried catching up, but I couldn't find you. I finally saw you from your balcony."

I blinked when she said that; it was creepy. Well, I do love to do my homework out on the small table on my balcony.

"Oh. What do you want to do then?"

"Let's go outside!" I raised my eyebrow at her when she said it all cheerily, but then I shrugged.

"Sure, but I have to tell my dad and take my cell just in case we get lost."

"Okay."

I went downstairs and told my dad. I grabbed my jacket and put my cell in my pocket. Misa and I walked outside into the chilly night. She dragged me off to the park but actually beyond that to a forest no one ever went to.

"Wait, we shouldn't go there, Misa. It's dangerous. Weird things happen to people when they do." I stopped her.

"Aw, come on Momo! I've been in this forest before, so if you stay near me you won't get lost."

I felt a little better after hearing her say that. "Well, okay, but we can't stay for too long or my dad will get worried and call the cops and stuff. Trust me, he did it the last time I got lost."

We walked in silence until I decided to break it.

"So how do you like school so far, Misa? Misa..?" I looked behind me to see no Misa. I looked around, frantically searching for any signs of her, but there were none. "Misa? Misa!"

"Your pathetic yelling won't save you this time, human."

I turn around to see a woman standing a bit away from me. She had black bat-like wings, hair down to her thighs, pointed ears, and beautiful blue eyes. She was giving me a cold look.

"Wh-who are you, and what did you do to Misa?"

"I just knocked her out and left her outside of the forest. I'm only here for you."

"Huh? Why me? I'm just a human girl." What did this demon want me for?

"Easy. My master is very interested in you. He's quite fond of you. I don't see why he wants you. But first… I'm going to see just what it takes to break you."

I gasped and dodged to the side. I ran through the forest in an attempt to get away, but I soon had to stop to try to catch my breath. I brought out my phone and flipped it open to call Shuichi. It rang four times before he answered.

"Momo?"

I was about to open my mouth and tell him what was going on when I had to run again. She'd found me.

"Shuichi!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the forest near the park!" I screamed when something hit my back and made me fly forward. I dropped my cell phone and was weakly trying to reach for it when a heeled shoe broke it into pieces.

"No one can save you, human. I was told not to harm you in any way, but I want him to watch you as I do."

"But you said your master needs me alive!"

She bent down and put her hand beneath my chin, giving me a sweet smile. "I'll just tell him that it was an accident, that I couldn't help myself."

I looked up at her, horrified. With a snap of her fingers, a sapphire sword appeared in her hand, and she pulled me up roughly by one arm.

"Why do you want to kill me? What did I do to make you want to do this?" I had to distract her so Shuichi could get here.

"Your soon-to-be brother killed mine, so I'm going to show him just how much pain I felt!"

I closed my eyes as she raised the sword and aimed it at my heart, but I never felt any pain. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. The tip was close to my chest, but a vine was wrapped around her arm. Turning my head to the left, I saw Shuichi. His green eyes had taken on a golden tint.

"Kanna."

"Well, well. If it isn't Yoko Kurama. You made it just in time to watch your sister die!"

She ripped the vine off of her arm and swung her short to my chest again, but luckily, I moved to the side. She missed my heart, stabbing me in the shoulder instead. It still hurt like a bitch. She cursed and kept me pinned to the ground. Before she could try again, she was grabbed once more by the vine and tossed through the trees.

"Momo!" I turned my head slightly to see Shuichi bending down by me, worry in his eyes.

"Sh-Shuichi.. I'm so happy you got here... in time." I was trying to catch my breath, but for some reason, it was hard. She'd only stabbed my shoulder, so why?

"Don't talk. Let me take the sword out. Sorry, but this is gonna hurt." I gasped when he did pull the weapon out. Shuichi tossed it to the side.

It was getting harder to breath. "Sh-Shuichi... I.. It's... getting hard... to... breath..."

He frowned when I said that and looked closely at my wound before cursing beneath his breath and picking me up..

"Sh-Shuichi...?"

"The sword was poisoned. I'm going to take you to Genkai's place since most of my antidotes are there. Yukina can heal you when I'm finished."

I nodded and leaned my head against my brother's chest. I tried to keep my eyes open; I was too afraid I wouldn't wake up if I closed them. I could feel the wind hitting my face. I tried hard to stay awake until we got to the shrine, but I was so tired and finally couldn't do it any longer. I let them close, feeling empty inside. I didn't want to die.

...

Angel: Sorry for the shortness, I realize how long I made my other chapters. Is Momo going to die? or is she going to some how live? you'll just have to wait for the next chapter~ Ciao!


	7. Surprises and More Surprises

Angel: Here's chapter 6! Hope you all enjoy this chapter~ no flames or any kind of criticisms allowed, don't like find another story to read. I do not own anything but I do own the plot that I made up and any of my OC's that appear. Enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 6

...

Yukina POV

I was getting dinner ready when I heard the sliding door open. I turned to greet the person that entered, but my hands covered my mouth when I saw Kurama holding a pale, bloodied Momo. I rushed over.

"What happened?"

"A demon name Kanna attacked Momo. I'll put her in your room. Is that alright, Yukina?"

"You don't need to ask me, Kurama. Go right ahead while I get the stuff."

"Thank you. Can you also grab my antidotes while you're at it?"

I nodded and quickly rushed to get the wraps and antidotes. If Kurama needed them, that must have meant that Momo was poisoned. I couldn't help but worry about her; she'd been so nice to me and had helped me cook. I handed Kurama the antidotes first, watching as he opened the small jar and gently smeared the contents onto Momo's wound.

"You can bandage her wound up for now, Yukina. After the antidote works, I want you to heal her."

"Of course. Can you tell Genkai dinner is finished? I wish to stay and watch Momo."

He smiled kindly at me. "Sure, tell me if anything changes."

I nodded. I dragged a chair to the bedside to watch over Momo. Something about her aura was so soothing, and I had a feeling that maybe she was half. I could have been wrong; either way, I really shouldn't think too much about it. I have to heal her when the poison is gone. I checked her wound to find that it was nearly gone, and when it was, I began to heal the wound. When I finished, there was a knock at the door, and Kazuma and Yusuke walked in. I hadn't been expecting to see them so early tonight.

"Kurama called me - I called the idiot here – to tell us that Momo was attacked by a demon. How is she?" Yusuke stepped beside me, hands in his pockets as he looked down at Momo, who was beginning to regain her color.

"She's okay for now; the antidote worked fast enough to destroy the poison. Is Mister Hiei here?" I needed to speak to him about what I'd felt; he knew many things.

"He's outside as always."

"Why would you want to see that shrimp? I'm all you need, my snow princess." Kazuma was on one knee now, holding my hands.

I smiled gently. "I have to ask him about something. I'll be back soon, Kazuma, but can you two watch over her? Get me or Kurama if something changes."

I walked out of my room and outside to see Mister Hiei perched on a tree branch like always. Upon seeing me when I got closer, he jumped down.

"Hello, Mister Hiei." I smiled.

He just nodded. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, when I was watching over Momo, I felt something.. like her energy was familiar to me. I was wondering if you could sense it, too."

He closed his eyes, and he was frowning when he reopened the,/

"Do you feel it?" I was hoping I was just sensing things.

"I need to be near this girl before I make sure. When the buffoon and detective leave, I'll check. Is that okay, Yukina?"

I nodded with a smile. Mister Hiei was such a nice person; I couldn't understand why Kazuma hated him so much. I bowed to him and walked back to my room where Yusuke and Kazuma were watching over Momo.

...

Momo POV

I felt so numb, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't open my eyes. I kept hearing voices around me – they sound like Yukina's, Yusuke's, and Kazuma's. I wanted to smack them to get them to shut up so I could sleep. I heard a door open, and the fighting stopped as Kazuma became all lovey-dovey.

"Nothing really changed. Tell us tomorrow if anything does."

"Of course. Good night, Yusuke, Kazuma."

I heard a thud and what sounded like someone being drug away – likely Kazuma by Yusuke. After the door opened and closed again, I felt a cool hand brush my bangs out of my face. It felt like my mom was doing it instead of Yukina. A tear rolled down my cheek, and it must have surprised her, because her hand was no longer on me. I was more surprised, though, when I heard her gasp at a sound similar to a marble hitting the floor. Then someone knocked on the door, and she told them to come inside.

"Is the lass doing okay? Urameshi informed me that she was attacked."

"The poison is gone and I healed her wound, but I hope she wakes up soon."

"Why's that?"

"Because when she cried, her tears turned to Hiruseki stones. I have to inform Kurama; would you stay with her while I do?"

"Sure thing, lass."

"Thank you, Jin." And then she rushed from the room.

"Poor lass…"

I felt Jin poking my cheek, and I just wanted to slap him, but of course, I couldn't move. He soon stopped, and I mentally sighed in relief. Too soon, though, because he went back to poking me. He sure was annoying! I snapped my eyes open, sat up, and glared at him. I must have taken him by surprise.

"Stop poking me! Next time, I'll bite your fingers off one by one!"

"Of course! Sorry, your cheeks just look so soft. That reminds me, you never came by today to meet Touya after that human school."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was so hooked on trying to finish homework that I forgot. Then Misa came over and I was attacked." That's when I remembered Misa. "Misa? Where's Misa?"

I moved to my kneed and grabbed his shoulders, but he pushed my hands away and patted my head.

"Relax, lass. Kurama asked Touya and me to search for her, but there was no sign of her near the forest."

I frowned; I hoped she was okay. "Sorry I freaked out on you. Thanks."

"It's no problem, Lass, but my friend wants to meet you, so I should go get him."

I watched Jin fly out of the room, and as I looked around, I realized I was awake because Jin had annoyed me. I should thank him when he gets back. The door soon opened and he came flying back into the room. I smiled, about to welcome him back, but no words came out of my mouth when his team mate walked in. He appeared to have the same reaction I did.

"It's you!" I blurted out, surprising them both. Oh my god, it was him, the guy from my dream. What more could happen?

...

Angel: Wow, so she can cry the same way Yukina crys out those Gems? and Jin's friend is the guy Momoko dreamt of? want to find out mroe keep reading~ and sorry for the shortness, the next chapter I'm going to try to make longer.


	8. Kind of a Sleepover

Angel: Howdy! here's the next chapter~ no flames allowed, don't like find another story to read. I do not own anything just the made up plot and my OC's, so please. Enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 7

...

Momoko POV

Touya was leaning against the wall near the door, and I was sitting up after I'd calmed down. Jin, as usual, was floating with his legs crossed. He was curious as to how we knew each other. Actually, we all were, so I decided to tell them what I knew.

"Two or three days ago, I was sleeping, and I dreamed of this weird world. I wandered around until this jerk showed up and wanted to eat me. So I ran until I came to a cliff, but before he could get closer to me, he turned into a popsicle before my eyes! I was amazed, but then the ice shattered, and there stood this guy! Touya, right?"

I looked to Touya, who nodded. "How did you end up in the Makai World?"

"Makai World?" I repeated, tilting my head to the side.

"Otherwise known as the Demon World. It's not safe for humans, so it's impossible for one to enter unless a demon takes them. So how you ended up there is beyond my knowledge."

"Yeah, the lass that healed you left after you cried Hiruseki stones. She told the fox about it."

I frowned at that. "What are Hiruseki stones?"

"It's an ice apparition thing."

Jin and Touya were deep in thought when Yukina entered room. She seemed surprised to see me as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm so happy you're up, Nomo! I was so worried when Kurama brought you back here!"

"Sorry I worried you, Yuki." She's agreed to allow me to call her Yuki – her first nickname from a human. "I'm glad you're okay. Let me tell Kurama you're okay; he's been more worried than me!" She left again, leaving me with Jin and Touya once more. I remembered that I hadn't thanked Touya for what he'd done.

"Touya?" I looked over to see him still leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed, and he was looking at me.

"Yes?"

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life, even if it was a dream. Thanks." I smiled, not noticing his cheeks turn slightly red.

"I can't just let people get killed, so you're welcome."

I blushed, noticing Jin looking at me with a big grin. He knew that I liked Touya, and I looked down in embarrassment. I raised my eyes when the door opened and Kurama entered. He made a beeline for the bed, already asking if I was okay.

"No worries, I'm fine! Sorry I worried you, but Yukina healed me." We were all surprised when he pulled me into a hug. I must have really had him worried. Then he pulled back to hold me at arm's length.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry… But hey, I do know why the demons want me!"

He frowned. "You do?"

"That demon that attacked me told me her master wanted me for some reason, but that's all she said."

"I see.. I'll have to tell Lord Koenma this."

I tilted my head at that. "Who's this Lord Koenma person?"

"That's right – you never got to meet him. He's the ruler of Spirit World." I nodded, wondering what Koenma looked like until Kurama interrupted my thoughts.

"You should sleep now. Yukina said you can have her bed, and she'll sleep on the futon by you."

Yukina was nice, but I couldn't let her sleep on the floor! "No, this is her bed! I should be the one sleeping on the futon!" I argued.

Kurama sighed. "Momo, she said it was okay."

"I still can't let her do that. I have an idea."

...

"Are you sure this is okay, Momo?"

"Sure, Yuki. Girls do this when they spend the night at each others' houses."

"Really?"

I smiled at Yukina. We were both laying on our sides facing each other. It was easier for us to both be in the same bed so that I wouldn't argue with my brother.

"Yeah. After I'm feeling better, you can stay at my house, and I'll show you what we do at sleepovers."

"Oh, wow, that would be a wonderful experience." It was nice to see her all excited about learning more human things. I soon said goodnight to her, and we fell asleep.

...

Morning, Still Momoko POV

I was up helping Yukina in the kitchen and with setting the table for everyone. I begged her to let me help with the food until she finally consented. I cracked some eggs and made omelettes after she told me what everyone liked.

"I'll go tell everyone breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

I put all the food on the table and sat down. Yusuke and Kazuma rushed in, and I smacked them both. They yelled at me until they realized I was not resting.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Yusuke asked with a frown.

I shrugged. "I'm better today. Not stop eating and save some food for everyone else!" I put my hands on my hips as I scolded them like a mother would.

"Sorry, Momo," they both said, but then they immediately began to question my authority. Needless to say, that didn't last long.

"Ignore the idiots and eat before they wake up and do it for you." I ushered everyone to sit down while they could.

"The onna is right. I don't want the buffoons to eat everything." I almost choked on my food when Hiei appeared in the seat beside me out of nowhere.

"H-Hiei?" He turned his eyes to meet mine as if daring me to say something.

"Don't startle me like that!"

"Hn."

I was ready to yell at him when Genkai entered and sat down across from me.

"So you're the girl Yukina told me about."

I smiled and bowed my head. "It's nice to finally meet you. Sorry for intruding on your home."

"At least you have manners. The idiots on the floor have none," she chuckled as she raised her cup of tea to her lips.

When everyone was finished eating, Yukina and I took all the dishes to was them. Afterwards, I got permission from Kurama for Yukina and me to go shopping so I could show her around the human world. He started to disagree until Hiei surprised us and offered to accompany us.

...

Mall Entrence, Still Momo POV

I told Yukina what malls have: clothes, jewelry, toys, and such. She really wanted to try on human clothes, so I took her to a store I thought she'd like. She tried on many outfits with Hiei's help, which I thought was cute, but I didn't voice that thought. She eventually settled on a summer dress the same mint color as her hair; she looked super cute in it. She also had me try on some outfits that Hiei teased me about. We soon her to leave so we could get back before it got dark.

...

Angel: It seems some reason Momo can cry Kiruseki Stones, is she some how related to the Ice Apparition's? you'll just have ot keep reading~ and it seems Hiei is actually being slightly nicer to Momo then the idiots (Namely Yusuke, and Kazuma) so, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I have to do my other stories. Ciao~


	9. Hanging Out With Touya

Angel: Howdy! here's the next chapter~ I do not own anything, but I do own my OC's. No flames are allowed, don't like? find another story to read. Please, enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 8

...

Momoko POV

I was sitting in the cafeteria at school. I hadn't gotten much sleep the past two weeks. I'd been having nightmares of a shadowy figure hovering over me, nightmares in which I was chained, nude, to some sort of metal lab table. I groaned gently and lay my forehead against the table, hoping I could fall asleep, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw it again and again. I was sure I was going to end up with insomnia.

"Momo?"

"Hm?" I didn't bother to lift up my head. I already knew it was Kasumi.

"Are you okay? Have you already eaten?" I hated that I was lying to her, but I hated to bother her with my problems.

"Yeah..."

I didn't see her look at me in confusion, a deep frown tugging down the corners of her lips. The bell soon rang loudly, and since I had the last three classes with her, I walked out of the cafeteria with Kasumi.

...

I was relieved when school was finally over. Kurama hadn't gone today; Lord Koenma had needed him to do something. Shiori was over at my house when I arrived, though, cuddled up on the couch with my father. She was the first to notice me standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, sweetie. How was school?"

I smiled as I walked over. "It was okay. Daddy?" I only called him that when I needed money.

He sighed but smiled. "Yes, Momo?"

"I was wondering if I could have some money. I have a new friend that lives at a shrine, but I have to take a bus to get there, and I used the last of my money on breakfast." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Just be back before it gets too dark, kiddo." "Of course! Have fun, you two!" I giggled, grabbed the money, and ran outside.

I got to the bus stop and paid my fair, then went to my seat. Soon enough, the bus stopped at the shrine steps. It took a while, but after a long trek, I finally made it to the top with sweat rolling down the side of my face. I pushed away the aching in my legs and went on ahead to see Yukina. Opening the sliding door, I called out her name, but there were no signs of her or Genkai.

"I wonder where they went…" "Into town to get more food."

I jumped and turned around, a hand pressed to my chest. It was Touya standing there, though, with raised brows.

"Don't do that! I think my heart almost jumped out of my chest!" "Sorry. I forgot that humans can't sense demons." "It's okay.. So they went into town? Darn, I wanted to hang out with Yuki, but I guess I'll just go back home and be bored." My shoulders had slumped, and I gave a sigh.

"If it makes you less bored, could I hang out with you until they get back?" "Sure! What do you want to do?" "Yukina once told me about a park that humans go to to relax or have fun with friends.. I'm curious as to what they do."

"Sure, follow me." I dreaded going down the steps again, but I did it and led Touya to the mostly-empty park. I took him over to the swings and showed him how they worked. He caught on pretty quickly.

"So how do you like the human world?" I asked him as we sat there.

"It's not so bad. What do you do at human school?"

"We learn things like history and math so that we can use them after school to get jobs."

"I see… What are your parents like?" At that, I blinked in surprise. He wanted to know more about me?

"My dad's super cool – the best detective in the world!" He chuckled at that.

"You must really care for him."

"Of course! He's always there for me even when he's busy with work."

"What about your mom?" I knew he'd probably ask about her, but I wasn't completely over the loss yet.

"Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head slowly. "I'm okay. I'm still trying to cope. See, she was really sick and died four years ago. She just didn't wake up one day." I used my longsleeves to wipe away my tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss." "Thanks, but my dad's found someone else, and they're gonna be getting married soon."

"What's that over there?" He pointed across the park to a man handing out ice cream cones. "A ice cream stand. Want one? I have enough money." "Are you sure?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the stand. I turned to him then and asked what flavor he wanted.

"What kind of flavors are there?"

"Strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate peanut butter," the man answered.

"Vanilla, please."

"Okay." The ice cream guy put two scoops of vanilla on the cone and handed it to him. I realized I was still holding his hand as we walked away, and though that was embarrassing, it just felt right. We walked for a while longer, but of course, all good things must come to an end. A demon. Touya stepped in front of me.

"Move aside," the thing hissed. "Master ordered me to bring the girl."

"I won't allow you to take Momo!" He whispered to me to hide, so I did, and Touya proceeded to turn the demon into a popsicle. When he killed the demon, I rushed out to him. He was on one knee and was holding his side.

"I should take you back to Genkai's. I hope they're back!" I helped him up and put his free arm over my shoulder. I was my fault he was hurt; everyone seemed to get hurt because of me. But why? I was just a boring human girl that wanted to someday get married and have a family!

...

Angel: Darn, it seems Momo alone time hanging with Touya get's ruined of those darn demons that want to grab Momo. I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause I enjoy working on it~ Ciao~


	10. I got Kidnapped!

Angel: Here's chapter 9 people! sorry for the long wait. No flames are allowed please, if you don't like my story? why are you reading it in the first place?! I do not own anything BUT I do own my OC's like Momoko, her father, mother, Kasumi. So please, Enjoy~

...

My Lotus Flower: Chapter 9

...

I still couldn't believe Touya had been hurt because of me, and subsequently, I did my best to stay away from everyone. I just couldn't stand to see them hurting because of me. I was home doing homework when Shiori popped in for a surprise visit. She sat down on my bed and gave me a kind smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me at the mall?" It surprised me that she wanted to go shopping with me, but I smiled brightly regardless and nodded. I got up and grabbed my purse and jacket, my father gave me some money, and then we left for the mall. Shiori parked close to the entrance and we headed inside.

We enjoyed walking around together and seeing so many cute things. We went into a pet shop and I was allowed to hold an adorable kitten. Afterwards, we bought more clothes, shoes, and accessories. When we finished shopping, we grabbed lunch.

"I noticed how you and Shuichi have been so sad looking the past week.. I was wondering what happened," Shiori said as we ate. She continued after a small pause.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay, but… know this: you can't keep running away from everyone."

"It's not that easy," I responded with a sigh. "Everyone keeps getting hurt trying to protect me, and I don't want to see that." I clenched my hands together and dropped my gaze.

"Momoko, I don't think pushing your friends away will do anything but cause more grief. Why don't you tell Shuichi what's on your mind? Can you do that, sweetie?"

I smiled softly and nodded. "Do you know where he is now?"

"I believe he told me he and Kasumi would be at the park nearby."

I thanked Shiori, and after assuring me that she'd be fine on her own and promising to drop my things off at home, I took my leave. I ran the whole way to the park and found Shuichi and Kasumi sitting together, but I was too nervous to approach them and instead just stood staring at the back of their heads. I was about to step forward when a hand covered my mouth and I blacked out.

Kasumi POV

Shuichi and I were sitting at the park talking about Momo's behavior. We were sure something had to be up for her to avoid everyone so much, but so far, we didn't know what it was. I thought I heard something behind us, but when I turned my head, there was nothing there.

"Something wrong, Kasumi?"

"Something doesn't feel right." I frowned; it seemed as if something was amiss.

"Why don't we walk over to Momo's place and see if she's home?"

I agreed, and we did precisely that. On arrival, I knocked on the front door. Momo's dad opened it and gave us a kind smile.

"Hello, you two. You must be Kasumi?"

"Yep! We were wondering if Momo is home."

"She and Shiori went to the mall."

"Oh...Will you tell her when she gets home that we stopped by?"

"I sure will."

We thanked him and I walked with Shuichi to his house. I waved by to him when we got there and headed my separate way. I hoped Momo would talk to us tomorrow at school, but if now, I'll just have to make her.

Momoko POV

I groaned and blinked until my vision was back to normal. I wanted to move my bangs away from my face, but I was unable to move my arms. As it turns out, they were chained behind my back. The chains jingled loudly, echoing throughout the cave as I struggled against them.

"Why am I in a cave? Was I kidnapped? Just great… I hope Kurama figures this out soon." I just have to have faith that he will figure this out. He's smart, after all, so I'll be fine.. right? No! I must remain optimistic!

Third Person POV

Kurama walked into his house and was surprised to see Shiori cooking dinner.

"Mother? I thought you were out with Momo?"

"She went to the park to look for you and Kasumi. I hope you three got everything figured out." She was smiling, but it was worrisom for him.

"She never found us then.. Are you sure that's where she said she was going?"

"Yes.. Oh dear, maybe she got lost. Takeshi did tell me that she has a bad sense of direction. Maybe you should go looking for her..?"

"I'll call when I find her." "Be careful, dear!"

Momo's POV

I don't know how long I've been in the cave, but I know for sure that I'm hungry and thirsty. I needed to get out of the chains before my kidnapper comes back. I managed to get my arms under my butt and legs, and I was able to grab a hair pin from my hair. Within a few minutes, the lock fell off my wrists. I quickly got up and began looking for the exit.

...

I don't know how long it's been since I escaped, but I've thus far been unable to find an exit. I decided to take a break and sit down.

My stomach has begun growling again. "Please.. Someone find me soon…"

Tears were cascading down my cheeks. But soon I wiped my tears away and held my breath; I thought I'd heard Kurama's voice. Shortly thereafter, I saw him running towards me. I scrambled to my feet and ran to meet him halfway. I jumped into his arms, tears streaming down again. He comforted me for a little while and then stepped back to look at me.

"You had me worried! Let's go; exit's this way."

I nodded and followed close behind him. I couldn't wait until I could eat something yummy – maybe curry and sushi – but I still had an odd feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was because I was hungry? Either way, I couldn't shake it.

...

Angel: Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it's going to get more interesting~ I hope xD anyways Ciao~ oh and Takeshi is Momoko's fathers name.


End file.
